Immorta
Immorta was a recurring character that encountered the Wonderful Ones multiple times throughout the story. Personality and traits She appeared in front of the Wonderful Ones from time to time to assist them. She did not seem to belong to the Geathjerk army, but she could hardly be called an ally either. Despite possessing high combat capabilities, she never engaged in combat of her own accord and she tended to disappear as soon as she arrived. Her objectives are shrouded in mystery as her identity. In fact, she was the last surviving member of the Galactic Federation Police and came to Earth in pursuit of Prince Vorkken which was her brother. Despite the team's initial distrust (And Wonder-Blue's insistence on refusing her offers to help the team), she proved herself to be an ally of the Wonderful Ones and eventually joined them in the hopes of saving Vorkken from what he became. Her Unite Morph was the Unite Bowgun, a rapidly-firing crossbow that could hypnotize enemies that are struck by it's shots (Which also exploded on impact). The hypnotized enemies that are near death would rush toward their former allies before self-destructing, making it useful for clearing a large group of foes out quickly. Relationships The Wonderful Ones At first, she was antagonistic and condescending toward them, helping out when endangered, but constantly berating them for their misgivings. Eventually, she started to trust them and have confidence in their abilities teaming up with them to battle a greater threat. She developed particularly strong feelings toward Wonder-Red and was believed by the fans to have developed romantic feelings for him. Prince Vorkken By the description of him that she gave during her story, it could be assumed that she used to admire him greatly. When she confronted him, she showed extreme anger over his actions, but it was quickly revealed that her anger was from sorrow in seeing him fall from grace. Dakkar As most pilots did with their ships, she appeared to have developed a bond with it. When it was damaged and presumably destroyed, she angrily said that she just sacrificed her "beloved" ship. It was worth noting that during her hour of greatest need, the ship came back to her. It was unknown if the ship came back via on-board programming or perhaps it was more than just a ship. Trivia *Immorta's name is based on "immortal". It is also created from puns in how her named is formed in Japanese. In Japanese her name is written as Imouta (イモーﾀ), which is a pun between imouto, the word for little sister, and outaka, the word for female hawk/falcon, a reference to the Dakkar's bird-like shape. *Immorta is the only main character with a unique Unite Morph to never initiate a QTE. *Viewing her unmasked model reveals that she have different undergarments, such as her bra shaping a heart, and her panties with a heart shape on the back. * Immorta is quite physically powerful, for starters she is able to fight along side the Wonderful Ones without the enhancing effects of a mask. Plus when she was beating Vorkken she sent the regular sized male flying with her blows. It is possible her suit may enhance her strength much like a CENTINEL Suit. *Immorta's signature weapon, the Sakuran Bowgun, derives from "sakuran", which means "confusion" in Japanese language. Gallery Immorta profile.jpg Immorta Helmet locked.jpg|Immorta's profile (shown that her helmet is locked infront of her eyes) Immorta Profile 2.jpg|Immorta's profile Immorta unmasked views.jpg|Views of an unmasked Immorta Immorta Early Concept.jpg|Art concepts of Immorta and the Dakhar Immorta Back.jpg|Immorta's rear ImmortaJapanes.PNG Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:The Wonderful 101